criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Monster in Me ...Will Never Forget You
The Monster in Me ...Will Never Forget You '''is a chapter featured in the book adaptation of ''Rising Shadow '''''as the sixth chapter of Rising Shadow 3: Reliving the Past as well as the one-hundred-thirty-eighth chapter of the franchise as a whole. It is also the sixth and final chapter to take place in Cannon City. It is also the final case of Rising Shadow before the hiatus. Plot Ben and Michael left the ballroom by the request of Christine Juniper, having received a call about Karl's virus, when they arrived at the hospital they found Karl's body. Christine was immediately flagged as a suspect as she was the one who placed the call. She explained that she was scared of him. Taron was soon found out to be infected with Exterminax, he is flagged as a suspect as Karl is the one he contracted it from. And soon Nathaniel was too. Ben reluctantly talked to him and Nathaniel revealed that he donated to the Exterminax fund, no cure was found yet... Not long after Karl's phone was found, along with a conversation with Simon Norovich. Simon explained that he had a pact with Karl to stop the virus before it hurt him too much. But Simon insisted he didn't kill him but was put on leave for his promise. Nathaniel soon dropped Marc in it when he revealed to Ben that Marc was the handler of the funds of the Exterminax virus. Marc refused to answer the questions and was put into custody. But alas Ben decided John Martin was the right man to talk to, as he was around for Patient 0, and for all the other cases. John stated that he is a doctor. It was simply his job. Marc was arrested and revealed he was a Spacetox admin who started the Exterminax phenomena to profit off his brothers wealth and fund Spacetox, Nathaniel heard this and cut his brother off, officially meaning he had exonerated himself from the Whitehall family. Marc was sentenced to death by arrow. Taron invited everyone to a party where he planned something... As Adelia was getting ready, Simon entered her office. He apologised profusely for the promise and Adelia reluctantly allowed him to return to work. As Ben and Katherine arrived at the party together, Nathaniel cornered Ben. He told Katherine about their moment in the asylum but Katherine shrugged it off. Ben told Nathaniel that he loves his wife and his family and to leave him alone. Ben entered the party looking sadder than ever. As the party rages Taron pulled Heidi onto the dance floor. The two shared a perfectly choreographed dance that ended with Taron on one knee. He proposed. Heidi accepted with glee and he picked her up and spun her around. Only to come face to face with her father. William walked over to Taron and ripped off his bandage. Revealing the mess underneath and his dark eye hole. Heidi scolded her father and he told her he'll never allow to marry "face ache" He dragged her from the party in tears. One by one the party came to end... And only one person remained behind. Ben sat, drinking more and more as the night raged on. And slowly made his way home. But the next morning Katherine woke up alone. Ben was nowhere to be seen. Her first instinct told her to contact Michael, who was with Hulu. She had woken up in the night and the two were together. Katherine raced to the hospital to see her children but was saddened to see the Ben wasn't there. That's when the doors burst open... And a stretcher rushed in. A body was found the night before. Cuts all over, and burned. Katherine looked over and immediately recognised Ben's signet glasses. With a scream of horror she rushed over, but they told her there was nothing they could do. Michael realised he still had the tape from last night and he sat with his family to watch it. Ben's voice came from the screen; "I am hopelessly, irretrievably in love with him, more than he knows. But I can't destroy my family. I'll never be able to live with myself in this state." In the video he dragged a thick line up his arm, slicing the artery perfectly. He sat back and smiled. "Goodnight my love. Protect the kids." He pulled a match and threw it toward the bar. The video ended with the building catching fire, and the tape ended. Katherine stared blankly. Her husband, the man she spent years with. Had killed himself. Not every story has a happy ending. Summary Victim * Karl Juniper Weapon * Exterminax Killer * Marc Whitehall Suspects ChristineC6.png|Christine Juniper TaronC6.png|Taron Branford NathanielC6.png|Nathaniel Whitehall SimonC6.png|Simon Norovich MarcC6.png|Marc Whitehall John Martin.png|John Martin Quasi Suspects AdeliaC6.png|Adelia Westworthing KatherineC6.png|Katherine Witchell BenC6.png|Ben Witchell HeidiC6.png|Heidi Muller WilliamC6.png|Willam Muller MichaelC6.png|Michael McKenzie HuluC6.png|Hulu Nexill Clues * The killer listens to J Crew * The killer has been to Switzerland * The killer eats Kopel Co Chocolate * The killer has green eyes * The killer is a member of the Whitehall family